


John Cage - 4'33"

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [7]
Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song), Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: Or: John Cage collaborates with George Roux
Series: Theme and Variations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	John Cage - 4'33"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



You are sat in your drawing room at midnight, when suddenly there is a ghost sat at your piano. Startled, you rise from your chair, but she gives you such a quelling look that the question dies on your lips.  
She opens her music, and composes herself as if about to start playing. As the minutes pass, you become as aware of your breathing as you are of her lack thereof. She turns a page, then another.  
An owl hoots outside, startling you.  
She rises from the piano stool, bows to you, collects her music and fades into the moonlight.


End file.
